para mi mejor amigo
by sake more
Summary: el esperado cumpleaños de sakura, shaoran no sabe que regalarle y se encuentra en un dilema, ¿encontrara el regalo perfecto?, bien este es mi segundo one-shot!, denle un vistazo!


Para mi mejor amigo

By: sake more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?, ¿alguien tiene un manual para entenderlas?, ¡yo quiero uno!, ¡y pago por adelantado! .

-¿puedes dejar de dar vueltas?, ¡me estas mareando shaoran!- me reclama eriol, él es mi mejor amigo si se le puede decir así… porque para que rayos quieres uno si cuando lo necesitas para desahogarte se ríe de ti!- además no es tan grave- lo miro como si hubiera dicho la pero estupidez de su vida.

-no es tan grave, ¡no es tan grave!-le grito – conceptualicemos, sakura, ¿la conoces?, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, clara de color… va con nosotros a la escuela, si captas ¿verdad?- trato de regresarle la memoria, entre cierra los ojos para demostrarme su enojo.

-se perfectamente quien es-me dice entre dientes.

-¡entonces debes saber de lo que hablo!-eriol se levanta y me toma las manos, lo miro con cara de "no eres gay ¿cierto?", el sonríe.

-cierra los ojos- ok, esto si me está asustando, ¡sakura!, ¡Ayúdame!.

-¿me besaras?-le pregunto con temor, y recibo a cambio un golpe en la cabeza.

-no seas idiota- respiro con tranquilidad, cierro los ojos, él pone algo en la mano y después ya no se escucha nada… abro los ojos y ya no está, ¡me ha abandonado!, me ha dejado solo con mi desesperación! ¿Tiene idea lo que pude hacer un shaoran desesperado?,¿ no? yo tampoco pero nada bueno a de ser!, en mis manos encuentro una nota que dice:

¡Me harte de tus dramatismo de actor de cine!, así que resuelve tus problemas solo, pero te recomiendo que leas la carta antes, ya le di un vistazo y sé que te alegrara.

¿Qué?, ¡además de leer mis cosas me deja con este problema!, guardo la carta en lo primero que encuentro (llámese mi mochila de la escuela), la verdad es que hace tiempo que varias cartas me llegan sin firma, y aunque me agrade leerlas había algo sumamente importante que me robaba la tranquilidad y por eso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa situación.

Me siento en la comodidad de mi cama y en mi cabeza no para de recordar ese día en que yo le pregunte, ¡si, yo!, nadie me lo contó…

Lo recuerdo muy bien estábamos saliendo de la clase, ella tenía ensayo con las porristas y yo pues… tenia entrenamiento de futbol, como todos los días me quedaba a esperarla para regresarnos juntos, cuando estábamos a unas cuadras de llegar a su casa le pregunte: "sakura ¿ qué quieres de regalo?", ella me sonríe y me dice "nada estoy bien así" y antes de que puedan decir algo en MI contra quiero aclarar que si, escuche perfectamente, ese día estaba poniéndole mucha atención, y no, no lo soñé!, "¿segura?" aun así le insistí, ella me toma del brazo y se recarga en él "segura shaoran", entonces suspiro, siempre he sido un completo desastre cuando se trata de dar regalos, con decirles que a eriol el año pasado le regale un gato, podrán decir ¿Qué tienen de malo los gatos?, en realidad nada, pero yo no sabía que él chico ¡era alérgico a ellos!, prácticamente en cuanto abrió su regalo salió directamente al hospital!.

Deben de saber además que sakura kinomoto es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria, ella fue la primera en saludarme el primer día de clase y creo que desde entonces ha estado cerca de mí, pero ese no es el caso, el problema estuvo en que yo, hoy precisamente, estaba muy tranquilamente caminando a la cafetería para ir a verla, entonces antes de llegar la escucho hablar con sus amigas, me detengo para no interrumpirles.

-¡mañana será tu cumple!-grita tomoyo, su mejor amiga.

-lo sé, es algo emocionante, ya tendré 18!- sakura se escuchaba muy contenta.

- nosotras ya tenemos tu regalo pero me intriga que te regalara esta vez el joven li!- dice una voz que seguramente era la de rika, ¿Qué?, ¿yo que tengo que ver en sus pláticas?, además ella había dicho que...

-aún no sé, pero será lindo!- responde con entusiasmo, y yo quedo como en un estado de shock nervioso, 1 semana,¡1 semana antes le pregunte y ahora dice que espera algo lindo!.

¡Nooooooooooo!, ¡¿Cómo rayos iba saber que estaba utilizando psicología inversa?!, chicas les diré algo ¡no entendemos eso!, no podía llegar sin nada si ella esperaba algo de mí!,¿o si?, trate de calmarme, tenía la noche entera para pensar en su regalo…

Al día siguiente…

Despierto con un tic en el ojo, eran las ocho de la mañana y todavía no sabía que darle!, trato de relajarme y de darme ánimos "aún tengo tiempo, su fiesta será a las 6", me alisto para ir a clase y conduzco hasta la preparatoria.

Llego y observo que está platicando con sus amigas muy cerca de la entrada principal, en sus manos tienen varios regalos y las chicas que estaban con ella la felicitaban… camino al frente y suspiro, rápidamente la orden doy a mi cerebro "no hagas contacto visual, no hagas contacto visual" camino prácticamente como robot lo más rápido que puedo, pero en ese momento veo a un chico acercándosele uno que no me cae para nada bien, yukito tsukiro, le entrega una inmensa caja de color rosado, ella le sonríe como es su costumbre, me le quedo mirando y ella vuelve su vista hacia mí y me saluda, ¿han escuchado que los hombres solo se pueden concentrar en una sola cosa?, bien, es cierto! Y lo acaba de descubrir!, mi cerebro había desechado la primera orden, me acerco hasta donde está, mientras divago en mi situación.

-hola sakura… feliz cumple- la abraso enseguida- ¿Por qué le sonríes de esa forma?, ¿acaso te gusta?- le reclamo en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara.

- me dio un regalo…-me dice como excusa y recuerdo lo que me tenía preocupado, ven a lo que me refiero… creo que tenemos un límite de acciones, ¡un sentimiento a la vez! trato de cambiar el tema.

- ¿qué tal tsukiro?- me sonríe amablemente, y en ese momento… ¡quiero romperle la cara!, Como odio su cara de niño bueno, ja lo que él tiene de bueno yo lo tengo de ser un ángel.

- excelente, no le darás su regalo?-alzo una ceja, ¿alguien allá arriba conspiraba en mi contra?, rubí ( sépase: tortuga que tenía a los 5 años) no fue mi intención dejarte afuera de la casa!, sakura me mira esperando respuesta, paso mi brazo por arriba de sus hombros y me inclino a ella para darle un pequeño beso en la sien.

-te lo daré más tarde- la cara en estos momentos de tsukiro no tenía precio, podía ver su enojo, su aura azul que transmitía paz ahora era de fuego- creo que debemos entrar a clase sak- ella asiente y se despide de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como pude me escape de sakura para ir directamente al centro comercial, tenía exactamente 4 horas para encontrar un regalo perfecto!, corría de un lado a otro, subia y bajaba para ver si encontraba algo, salía y entraba de las tiendas etc. Pero no!, no compre más que una paleta!, de esas inmensas que crees que nunca te podrás acabar, ¿ y creyeron que estaba bromeando cuando dije que era malo con los regalos?, si me preguntan ¿Por qué la compre? Diré: a sakura le encanta el color verde y rosa, esa paleta cumplía con eso!, le gusta lo dulce, otro punto a mi favor, le duraría mucho tiempo, por que como dije son interminables!, razón lógica= es el regalo perfecto para sakura…

A quien quiero engañar, esto es nefasto y ahora tengo una hora para estar en su casa, por que como su mejor amigo debo ser el primero en llegar, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa…

-o-o-o-o-

la fiesta estaba muy bien debía decir, todos estaban muy contentos celebrando el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de sak, pero yo , estaba muy perdido en mi mundo, tenia un regalo para ella si, pero no sabia si era bueno darcelo, después de todo lo había guardo para una ocacion sumamente especial...

justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y decirle que no tenía idea que regalarle me encuentro con la carta, la abrí

Para mi mejor amigo, quede sorprendido, solo tenía dos amigos aquí y al chico por supuesto lo descartaba eso significaba que… sin esperar más comencé a leer…

_Los rayos del sol me han despertado otra vez y yo no puedo estar más feliz de que me anuncien otro día más para verte._

_Un suspiro se me escapa al verte sonreír y la soledad me invade al verte partir. Si tan solo pudieras quererme como yo a ti… _

_Sé que eso es imposible y no te debes culpar lo menos que quiero es que te sientas mal, después de todo no es culpa tuya que sienta celos al verte feliz platicando con chicas o que me entristezca al ver cómo los años pasan y mi sueño se hace cada vez más difícil, pero este sentimiento es tan profundo y ha crecido tanto que sin quererlo te has convertido en lo que más anhelo y sueño. _

_No tengo el valor para decírtelo y tampoco quiero que sepas quien soy, por eso siempre escribo sin firma, esperando tontamente que algún día puedas descubrir a quien con mucha cariño te regalado su corazón._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pov sakura

Ya era más de las nueve y shaoran aún no me daba mi regalo, me dijo que lo haría hasta que todos se fueran peor sinceramente ya me estaba hartando de tanto esperar, cuando llego estaba algo ausente, triste y muy distraído pero hace menos de unos minutos comenzó a estar muy feliz, juro que eso me asusto, probé el jugo que estaba tomando, tal vez me había pasado de azúcar y por eso él estaba en un estado hiperactivo, pero no!, y tampoco tenía alcohol… me puse a observarlo fijamente, trataba de analizarlo ¿Qué clase de regalo me daría?, pensándolo bien creo que había sido algo mala, pero no todo había sido culpa mía!, las chicas me convencieron diciéndome "deberías de dejar de decirle que quieres, él debe darte algo que considere lindo para ti", reí shaoran no sabía nada de regalos, creo que esta vez si se la había puesto difícil. Me alerte, mi corazón comenzó a dar fuertes latidos y si llegaba con un fantasma!, me di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, eso por supuesto que no!, además ¿dónde conseguiría uno?, luego abrí los ojos de golpe… Todo menos víbora como mascota!, por favorrrrr…

Por fin todos se fueron, bueno, no es que quiera que se fueran pero… lo admito, soy una mala persona!, enserio kami no lo tomes de mala manera, si quería que se fueran pero solo para sacarme la duda del regalo misterioso… cerré la puerta tras el ultimo invitado.

-¿Cuál es mi regalo shaoran?- él sonríe y se acercó lentamente a mí.

- la curiosidad es mala saku, ¿sabes?-

-si, si, como digas, ¿y mi regalo?- me miro sorprendido, ¿Qué?, yo quería salir de dudas!, malo o bueno aquí estaba sakura kinomoto esperando para afrontarlo.

- bien, pero antes quiero que me respondas algunas cosas-asiento, él se acercaba más y yo retrocedía por inercia, hasta que no pude hacerlo más por la pared que estaba detrás de mí,¡ ¿a quién se le ocurría poner esa pared en mi camino?!, puso sus dos manos a los lados de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué me miraba de esa forma?, me ponía muy nerviosa!- ¿porque me observas tanto?- ¿Qué?, yo no lo observaba, bueno si, pero lo negaría hasta el final!.

- shaoran, sabes que tengo episodios autistas, así que puedes creer que te observo pero no- sonrió, ¿de dónde había sacado eso?, yo estaba que moría de nervios, su cercanía me estaba ocasionando un colapso nervioso, porque aunque nunca lo he admitido en público yo, sakura kinomoto estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, se separa de mí y siento que vuelvo a respirar, él se queda callado, tiene el semblante serio, me mira fijamente por un tiempo… se da la vuelta y yo ya no entiendo nada- ¿shaoran?- le llamo y sin esperármelo el voltea y me abrasa fuertemente, doy un largo suspiro, se sentía también estar en sus brazos, me sentía protegida…

Se separa un poco y sin soltarme con una mano me acaricia la cara, en su mirada puedo ver ternura.

-hago más que quererte sakura…- me dice simplemente y yo me pierdo en sus ojos, esas palabras que para el significaban cosas diferentes a mí me transportaban a mis más hermosos sueños, sonrió un poco antes de contestar.

- lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amigo- bajo la mirada, solo el hecho de saber que era así me llenaba de nostalgia, me toma de la barbilla y me alza la mirada.

- ¿celos?- y otra vez no entendía…- tu no deberías sentirlos, porque con esa mirada dulce puedes atravesar el corazón y quedarte en él, justo como lo hiciste conmigo- me toma la mano y la lleva hasta su pecho, mientras saca de su bolsa una pequeña caja verde, la abre y puedo ver un hermoso anillo adornado con piedras de jade - yo también he esperado mucho para este momento… - acomoda el anillo delicadamente en mi dedo índice- eres la flor que quiero en vida sakura, desde hace tiempo eres mi mundo y mi felicidad- mis ojos se cristalizan, las lagrima brotan de ellos, con un delicado rose las borra de mi rostro- te amo… siempre lo he hecho- mi corazón palpita rápidamente, me toma de la cintura y se acerca lentamente hasta besarme, pongo una mano en su pecho y siento su fuerte palpitar, aun sin creerlo le correspondo… si, yo también lo amaba como nada en el mundo… el beso fue cediendo dejándome con la respiración entre cortada, él me sonríe y yo le abraso.

-eres mi mejor regalo shaoran-

-tu eres mi vida entera sakura- le miro y el sique con la ternura proyectada en su mirada color ámbar, acorto la distancia entre nosotros para comenzar nuevamente el beso.

Pov normal.

-oye eriol, no crees que hicimos, más bien, hice mal en sacar de la computadora esas cartas que sakura le escribía a shaoran y no se atrevía a enviarlas?- eriol y tomoyo estaban a plena luz de luna platicando.

-no, princesa ambos necesitaban un empujon, así que no te preocupes por nada, en todo caso yo asumiré las consecuencias- le sonríe a la chica de cabellos negros, ella recarga su cabeza su el hombro y deja pasar el tiempo en su compania imaginado lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos, bueno de eso ya se enteraría mañana...

Fin….

bien no tuve tiempo de checarlo asi que mañana lo hare :(

chicas les ruego paciencia sepase que si no actualizo es por que estoy en examen y que es cuando mas inspiracion tengo :(

¿que les ha parecido?, jeje he estado con el alma en un hilo por que hoy lo termine, yo queria tenerlo listo para el 1 de abril pero simplemente no se pudo :( y como seguramente no tendre tiempo de subirlo otro dia pues lo hice ahora, tengo examen mañana :s, debo irme cuidence

nos vemos

ah muchas gracias por leer espero leer que me dejen un review lo estare esperando bye.

sake more


End file.
